Stark Emotions
by donnag76
Summary: Tony encounters an emotional Pepper. Post-IM3. Standard disclaimers. They're not mine, no matter how bad I wish it were true. I just borrow them from Marvel. Feedback is greatly appreciated. I love reviews. HAPPY READING!


**Stark Emotions**

Tony Stark was having a good day. The meetings he abhorred but promised he would attend ended early. No one had hounded him with inane questions or wasted his time making him go over the same thing a half-dozen times. Whistling as he went, he made his way to the CEO's large corner office. The whistling stopped, though, when he opened the door. He heard her before he saw her. Tony scanned the room in an effort to find the source of the sobs.

Pepper was sitting with her legs stretched out on the sofa, a box of Kleenex balanced on her baby bump. Tears were leaking out faster than she could wipe them away. Tony went to her in short-order, sitting on the edge of the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"It's horrible," Pepper managed to get out.

"What's horrible?"

"It's just..._horrible_?"

"You said that. _What_ is horrible?"

"She...she died."

"Who, Honey? Your secretary? Your hairdresser? Your _mother_?"

"J...Ju...Juliet."

"Juliet?" Tony's mind raced to recognize the name. "The new girl we just hired in Payroll? Or was it R&D? Anyway..." Pepper shook her head and blew her nose. Tony spied the book lying by her side and things started to make sense. "Um, Sweetie? Would this Juliet happen to have a boyfriend named Romeo?" She nodded. Tony exhaled slowly and took her hand. "Pepper...Honey...Baby...Sweetheart, you're getting all upset over make-believe people."

"There's a school of thought in ac...academic circles that says Shake...Shakespeare based this story on a real life ex...perience," Pepper asserted, between sniffs.

"Ok. Fine. Whatever you say. But, Darling, there's no use to get all worked up over a book."

"It's beautiful, though."

"I thought it was horrible?"

"Oh, you wouldn't understand," Pepper said, starting to cry again.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. It's my fault," Tony said, putting his arm around his wife and handing her a tissue.

"What's your fault?"

"Everything. The pregnancy. Making you cry. Global warming."

Pepper bit her lower lip. "This baby," she said, briefly placing a hand to her belly, "_is_ kinda your fault. Since pregnancy hormones are making me cry, then maybe that's _indirectly_ your fault. You get a pass on global warming."

"Why, Mrs. Stark," he said, putting a finger under her chin and lifting it slightly. "Is that a smile I see peeking through those tears?" Pepper's small smile grew and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Why don't we get out of here? Just call it a day. I will take you home and we can watch a movie. Something safe, like Disney."

"Not _Bambi_, though. It's too sad. His mother dies. Or _Dumbo_. All the animals make fun of him and his mom gets locked up. _Toy Story_ either."

"Which _Toy Story_?"

"Any of them."

"What's wrong with…nevermind," Tony said. "No _Toy Story_ of any kind." He furrowed his brow and thought. "_Old Yeller_?"

Pepper's head shot up. "Oh my god! What are you? Heartless? _Old Yeller_? That's only the second saddest movie ever made!"

"The first being…?"

"_Charlotte's Web_," she informed him.

"The movie about the pig?"

"The pig and his best friend who _dies_…all alone…and doesn't live to see her babies." Her eyes welled up again and she reached for another Kleenex.

"It's okay." Tony guided her head back onto his shoulder and stroked her hair. "We won't watch a movie."

"I'm sorry."

He kissed her temple. "Don't be. It's all just a natural part of the process."

"You _could_ take me to get a pedicure," Pepper suggested.

"Is that the woman who talks incessantly about her two poodles and calls me 'Todd'?"

"Yes," Pepper said with a small laugh.

"Would you settle for a foot rub and some ice cream?" Tony offered.

"What kind of ice cream?"

"Whatever you want."

"Sundaes with hot fudge and caramel?" she said, lifting her head to look at him.

"If that's what you want, then yes." Tony linked their fingers and laid them on her stomach. "I will even polish your toenails for you."

"That would mean so much more if I could actually see my feet," she said, looking toward the far-end of the sofa and frowning.

"I can see them and they are beautiful, just like the rest of you."

"That's so sweet," Pepper said with a sniffle.

"Please, don't cry again," Tony pleaded.

Pepper leaned in and kissed her husband softly. "You're too good to me, Mr. Stark."

"Never, Mrs. Stark," he replied, releasing her hand and touching her cheek. Tony took the box of tissues and placed them on the table. "Let me help you up."

"I appreciate the offer, but, it's easier if I do it by myself."

Tony rose and stepped back. He watched the expectant mother maneuver her way into a sitting position and, eventually, to her feet.

"I just need to grab my purse," Pepper said, giving him another quick kiss.

He watched her walk toward her desk and sat down again to wait. He picked up the book and turned it over in his hands. Tony ran his hand through his hair. He wondered exactly how much longer the mood swings would last. Tony had faced a lot of opponents over the years, but, he didn't know if even Iron Man was up to the challenge of Hormonal Pepper.

**Author's note: This idea came to me after watching SHAKESPEARE IN LOVE earlier in the week (I still don't know if I've fully recovered from THAT emotional roller coaster. *sigh* LOVED it.), then reading a comment Wonderwomanbatmanfan made suggesting a pregnant Pepper story. This was the result. It wouldn't leave me alone until I got it all written out. I hope you like it. Reviews are welcomed and wanted. You guys are great about leaving them. Don't stop now. :) I love hearing what you think. This could evolve into more chapters. Who knows. :) PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


End file.
